


Bumping into You

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty owns a bistro, Jack never went to Samwell, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Eric Bittle runs a very successful bistro that also caters Providence Falconers events. One evening, when he's short staffed, he literally bumps into the eligible and bisexual young captain, one Jack Zimmermann.





	Bumping into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts).



> Gosh. This is my first fic in so long. I hope you enjoy it, Wrathofthestag. I'm probably more than a bit rusty at this point! Have a happy Valentine's day! <3

The Falcs were hosting a Valentine's Day event and even though he currently didn't have a partner, it didn't seem right for an alternate captain to not attend. Jack wasn't even sure what the event was meant to accomplish. It wasn't a huge charity event like their annual dinner and casino night. Maybe that's why he was able to loiter near the catering table all night without being dragged around by Georgia.

Jack checked his smart watch again, dismayed to only discover that only four minutes had passed since the last time he checked it. As he exaggeratedly put his arm back down, he caught the tray of a passing waiter and spilled the contents all over himself.

"Oh dear!" the blonde waiter said. "I'm so sorry about that! Let me."

The waiter frantically looked around for a napkin. Jack interrupted him and said, "Don't worry. That was my fault. I knocked the tray right out of your hands and it looks like I didn't get anything on me."

"Oh good," the man said, obviously relieved. He started picking up the contents of the tray which looked mostly like trash. "I'm not usually this clumsy but then again, it's been ages since I've had to carry a tray around. I'm usually in the kitchen."

Jack had been eyeing the man all night, obviously in different clothes than the rest of the wait staff. "So, do you do these often?"

He laughed. "I've been the main Falconers' caterer since I opened my bistro. Lord knows why George decided I was good enough to make this kind of food from bistro food but I'm still here."

"You're the one who did the chicken tenders with the fancy honey mustard last year!" Jack said, surprised.

"I'll have you know they were chicken bites with dark amber honey," the waiter said seriously.

Jack's face heated up. How could he embarrass himself in front of the man who makes food for events that he actually likes.

The waiter giggled and broke the tension, "No, you're right. They're basically chicken tenders. For me, fancy food just means renaming normal food with overly complicated names. Nice to bump into you Mr. Zimmermann but duty calls."

It wasn't until the man disappeared into the kitchen that Jack realized he never asked the man his name.

* * *

 After bumping into Jack Zimmermann, most eligible and bisexual bachelor on the Providence Falconers, Bitty hid in the kitchen. He's been trying to play his cards right for two years to introduce himself to Jack but he could never gather the nerve. He excused himself from service since most of the guests were done with the hors d'oeuvre. His staff in the kitchen had already expertly plated and were prepping the main dish.

Bitty did his chef thing but he wouldn't have filled the spot on the wait staff if he didn't trust his kitchen. Most days, he thought Lardo, his sous chef, could usurp his place and he wouldn't even disagree.

Speaking of Lardo, "Bits, what does it look like out there?"

Bitty changed his apron and put on his hat. "The guests are going to move to the dining room soon. Guess who I ran into, quite literally?"

"Don't tell me. You finally made a move on our tall, dark French-Canadian," Lardo teased as she arranged plates on the counter.

Bitty blushed. "Not so much a move as dumping trash on him. I'll send someone else out if the wait staff gets overwhelmed but I'm not sure I can show my face around here anymore."

"You didn't!" she laughed.

"I wish," he said and immersed himself in the dinner service.

He didn't stop moving until after dessert and coffee were served. Everything in the dining room went smoothly as he hoped. Serving people at tables were much easier than circulating with small bites and drinks.

"So, are you going to go back out and introduce yourself to Jack?" Lardo asked now that they had some breathing room.

"Of course not! I don't feel like embarrassing myself twice tonight," Bitty said, wiping down the counter. "Plus, why would a hockey star want me? I'm just a little bistro chef that sometimes caters events for his team."

Lardo looked at him critically. "You really doubt how charming you can actually be, Bits. Things aren't going to happen if you don't let them."

"I'll keep that in mind but I just want to finish what I came here to do," he said.

* * *

 Life went back to normal on Monday and if Bitty kneaded the bread a little harder than usual, people didn't say anything. The next Falconers event was next month so that gave Bitty time to plan for it and also get over the Zimmermann Incident.

However, Wednesday rolled around.

Bitty and Lardo were deep in the lunch service when Dex came to the kitchen. "Um, Bitty. There's a diner who would like to speak to you personally. He doesn't seem mad though."

Sadly, that was an occurrence more often than not. He kept a secret count in his desk of the number of times he was called out because something minor was wrong with someone's food and they let him know, loudly.

He signed and made eye contact with Lardo. She nodded at him, the only other person who knew about The List. He gave her a tense smile and steeled himself.

Instead of finding an irate customer, he found a certain Jack Zimmermann shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Bitty was surprised but schooled his face into his best customer service appearance as quickly as he could. "Hello, I'm the head chef and owner. What can I help you with today?"

"Euh, I don't know if you remember me. You ran into me at the Falconers' Valentine's Day event on Saturday evening," he said nervously.

"Of course, I remember you, Mr. Zimmermann. How could I forget the Falcs young star?" Bitty said in his best customer voice. "Did I leave a stain on your suit after all? I will gladly make arrangements to make sure it is cleaned properly."

It might cost a pretty penny but Bitty did not want to cross someone associated with his best client.

"No! No, my suit is still stain free. No, I didn't happen to catch your name. Actually, you disappeared before I could ask," he said, "and I also wanted to know if I could have your number?"

Bitty relaxed. "Oh! I'm Eric Bittle but most people around here know me as Bitty. It's a nickname I seem to have acquired permanently. Are you looking to hire us? I could go get you a business card though I'm surprised George just didn't pass you my info."

Jack's cheeks reddened and started rambling. "Actually, that's not the number I'm looking for. This is probably inappropriate but I wasn't sure how else to get into contact with you so please don't feel pressured to do something you don't want to do. I promise it won't affect any contract you have with the organization but tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I would like to take you out on like a date. A _date_ date, I mean."

Bitty's more genuine smile spread across his face along with a faint blush. "Don't make a habit of this, Mr. Zimmermann, but I will give you my number just this once. Make sure to use it wisely," he said as he scrawled it out on a napkin and winked at Jack. I hope you made a reservation for later in the evening. Tomorrow night is one of my busiest of the year and I can't guarantee that I'll be out at a decent time."

"I thought about that. How about just drinks tomorrow night and we can schedule something more formal when our schedules line up?" Jack suggested.

"How considerate! I expect you here at 9 o'clock. I should be able to get away by then," Bitty flirted. "I look forward to seeing you again. Now, excuse me, I need to help the kitchen finish lunch. Enjoy the rest of your meal!"

"I look forward to it too. Have a good rest of your day," Jack said, blushing brightly.

Bitty walked as normally to the kitchen as he could, excited to tell Lardo that he hadn't completely ruined his prospects. When he checked his phone during the afternoon lull, Jack has sent him a text.

_By the way, just Jack is fine :)_

He texted back:

_Okay, Just Jack. I will see you tomorrow! ;)_


End file.
